


(A Blast from the Past) Flying High into the Future

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Beca is moving when she finds an old shoebox full of high school memories. She hasn’t talked to her best friend Stacie in years, so when she finds her number on a faded piece of paper, she decides to call it to see if it still works.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so when this idea came to me I had planned on it being a short one shot, but it quickly got away from me and now I’m excited for it to be a multi chapter thing.

Beca sat cross legged on her closet floor with a sigh. She was hot, sweaty, and exhausted. The idea of moving from her tiny one bedroom apartment into her first real house since leaving home, had been so exciting, but in reality it was a lot of work for one person.

That’s why Beca had hired a moving company to help her load and unload everything. Now as she sat staring at the piles of boxes it seemed like a daunting task. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and starting going through them all.

When she had packed everything up she had been in a hurry and hadn’t really gone through anything, just loaded it into the moving truck all willy nilly. Now that she actually had time to go through her things she noticed one of her shoeboxes was full of old notes and pictures from high school.

There on a faded piece of paper was Stacie Conrad’s phone number. Stacie had been her best friend all throughout high school, but after graduation Stacie had gone on to college,and Beca had moved out here to LA to get a jumpstart on her music career.

Things were going great for her now, better than she had even hoped they would, and she hadn’t really thought much about Stacie or the other friends she had left behind. Now though Beca wondered what the leggy brunette had been up to and if she even still remembered who Beca was.

Beca put the number aside and got busy unpacking again before she got too lost reminiscing. Many hours and a few hundred boxes later Beca was finally done and her house looked like a home. She was so proud of all that she had accomplished that she decided to call the number she found to see if that was still Stacie’s number.

The brunette didn’t really expect an answer. After all the number she had was at least five years old, so she was pleasantly surprised when instead of the automated message she thought she would hear she heard an actual voice.

“Hello,” came the voice over the phone.

“Um hi, is this Stacie Conrad?” Beca stuttered. 

“Yes this is Stacie, who is this?” Stacie asked.

“This is Beca, Beca Mitchell.” 

Beca had to pull her phone away from her ear because of the ear splitting squeal that was coming from her phone. She took that as a sign that Stacie remembered her. 

“Oh my God, I can not even believe you are calling me right now Beca. How the hell are you dude? I have missed you so much!” Stacie exclaimed.

“I’m doing great dude, just out here in LA still doing the music thing. I just moved into a new house actually, and that’s how I stumbled across your phone number and decided I would take a chance and give you a call. What have you been up to? I feel like it’s been forever.” Beca said.

“You still live in LA? Oh my God, I live in LA!” Stacie practically screamed.

“Holy shit dude, that’s awesome!” Beca said, “When are we getting together?”

“What’s your schedule like?” Stacie asked, “I’m pretty much free whenever, I’m modeling now, so I pretty much set my own hours.”

“I’m a producer for Big City Records,” Beca said “so like you I’m pretty much free whenever as well.”

“My friend Aubrey is staying the week with my fiancé and I, but if you’re okay with her third wheeling us, I really want to see you tomorrow.” Stacie explained.

“Hold on a second, you’re engaged?” Beca exclaimed.

“Oh my God yes! Chloe is the love of my life dude. We are getting married in June. If we had gotten in touch sooner you would totally be being my best woman!” Stacie said getting excited again.

“Wow Stace, that is so awesome, and don’t be crazy, of course your friend Aubrey can come, bring your fiancé too. I feel like I need to give her the best friend speech even if we haven’t kept in touch like we should have.” Beca said disappointedly. “You guys should come over to my place and we can barbecue out on my deck and then maybe swim in the pool if the weather stays nice.”

“Oh hell yeah, we will be there!” Stacie said.

Beca gave Stacie her address and they discussed what food they would need and spent a little while longer catching up. Both girls hung up, excited to be getting together again after such a long time apart.


	2. (Seeing Old Friends)Making New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie brings Chloe and Aubrey over to Beca’s and they get reacquainted while Beca tries not to make a fool of herself in front of the gorgeous blonde that has caught her eye.

Beca was surprisingly nervous as she stood in front of her closet trying to decide what she wanted to wear. What was appropriate attire for getting reacquainted with an old friend and meeting their fiancé for the first time?

Best to just dress casual and hope for the best she supposed. So Beca settled on an old Rolling Stones tee and some denim cut offs with her favorite well worn white converse. She threw her hair up in a loose ponytail and kept the makeup to a minimum. After all she was planning on spending the majority of her afternoon out on the patio in the warm LA weather.

Beca hooked her phone up to the surround sound system she had installed throughout her house and once ‘Hello, it's me’ started playing she began pulling food out of her fridge and got busy preparing everything for the barbecue.

She seasoned the chicken breasts and steaks and had it marinating in her special marinade and cut up the vegetables for the kabobs. She was just lighting the grill and checking the temperature of the pool when her doorbell rang.

Beca jogged through the house excited to see Stacie again after all of this time. 

Stacie, Chloe, and Aubrey stood nervously on the other side of the door. Chloe holding a six pack of Corona in her hands. Stacie was excited to finally be seeing Beca again, Chloe and Aubrey were anxious about meeting someone new. 

As the door was opened Stacie wrapped Beca in a bear hug and spun her tiny frame around once before setting her back down. 

“Glad to see you haven’t changed one bit over the years Conrad,” Beca laughed. “And which one of these gorgeous women is your fiancé and which one is Aubrey?” Beca asked looking back and forth between the redhead and the blonde.

“I’m Chloe,” the redhead replied before passing the beer to Beca and stepping into the brunettes personal bubble to give her a tight squeeze.

“That must make you Aubrey.” Beca stated the obvious as she reached her hand out for Aubrey to shake.

As Aubrey reached her hand out to accept the handshake Beca took a moment to appreciate her beauty. The woman standing before her had long blonde hair that looked like it would be incredibly soft. Her long tan legs were accentuated by the short gym shorts she was wearing. And her toned arms and stomach were visible through the ribbed muscle shirt she was wearing. To say Beca was smitten would be an understatement.

As Beca realized the handshake and the silence had gone on too long and was getting awkward she blushed and rushed to show everyone around her new place.

“Okay, so welcome to my abode,” Beca said as she rubbed her hands nervously against her thighs.

Beca led the three women on a tour of her house that ended in the kitchen and sat the beer on the counter.

“Thank you guys for the beer,”Beca said looking at Stacie and Chloe, “but I already told you you didn’t need to bring anything Stace. I have enough food and alcohol to feed a small army.” 

“Damn Becs, you seem to be doing very well for yourself. This place is amazing.” Stacie said enthusiastically.

“I’m don’t want for much these days,” Beca admitted shyly. “How about we move this party outside on the deck, though, so we can get this food started?”

Beca started gathering all of the food to start cooking as Stacie and Chloe walked towards the French doors that Beca had pointed out on their tour and opening them for Beca. 

“Hey Beca,” Aubrey said startling Beca a little. “Do you need any help gathering this stuff up?” 

“Um, yeah sure, thanks Aubrey.” Beca said as she started handing Aubrey the plates and untensils that she had gathered earlier and sat on the counter.

After Beca got the food on the grill they all gathered around the picnic table that was sat up in under the awning of the deck. Beca and Aubrey on one side and Chloe and Stacie on the other. 

“So Stace, what are you up to these days? What brings you out to LA?” Beca asked, excited to get caught up with her best friend again.

“Well I’m a runway model for Victoria’s Secret during my freetime, but I also have a degree in aerospace engineering and I work with the military developing drones to send overseas.” Stacie stated proudly.

“Holy shit dude, I always knew there was a genius under those legs and boobs.” Beca joked as her and Stacie high fived. 

She loved how nothing between them had changed, it seemed like no time had passed by at all, least of all five years.

“I know, my future wife isn’t just drop dead gorgeous, she’s also one of the most brilliant people I know.” Chloe said proudly as she pulled Stacie closer to her side and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Aubrey and Beca just looked at each other and rolled their eyes at the other two women’s show of affection.

Beca was genuinely happy for Stacie. Happy that she was in love and had a great career and happy that she was back in her life. She didn’t realize how much she had truly missed having her best friend in her life until they were back together just like the old days.

Once the food was cooked Beca brought it all over to the table and the four women talked and laughed as if they had known each other forever.

After the food had been eaten and the mess cleared away, everyone was ready to take a dip in the pool. 

Beca was trying not to be a pervert, but she had to admit she was excited to see what the blonde brought to swim in. 

Beca showed the three women where the pool room was so they could change and she went inside to change herself. 

A hot blonde possibly wearing a bikini, things were about to get interesting.


	3. (Playing games) making plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls engage in a friendly game of volleyball

Beca was not disappointed when Aubrey came out of the pool house sporting a white bikini with a pair of sunglasses perched on top of her head. The amount of leg that was on display could almost be considered illegal. 

Beca had to check to make sure there wasn’t actually drool dripping down her chin, because Aubrey looked good enough to eat. 

Chloe and Stacie came out looking equally as gorgeous. They did make a stunning pair. Chloe’s pale skin was perfectly flawless in her neon pink bikini, the bright colors matching the red heads personality perfectly. Stacie choosing a more sedate black bikini that highlighted her curves well.

Meanwhile Aubrey had to concentrate on each step she took from the pool house to the steps of the pool where Beca sat wearing a gingham front tie bikini with a smile nursing a bottle of Corona. 

The tiny brunette was far more gorgeous than she even realized. Which Aubrey found extremely sexy, and made her want to get to know the music producer on a more personal level.

“Hey guys, you all look so cute.” Beca said as she scooted over on the steps to make room for the three other women. “Anyone want a beer?” Beca asked as she pointed to the six pack directly to her right.

All three women took Beca up on her offer and took their place beside her. Just soaking up the sunshine and cool water.

“You look great too, Becs, who knew you were hiding such a banging body under all those plaid shirts?” Stacie said with a smirk, knowing she wasn’t the only one who was noticing the amount of breast Beca had on display. She might be in a committed and very happy relationship with Stacie, but she could still appreciate a fine body when one was presented to her and Beca definitely had a fine body.

Stacie took note of how Aubrey had been the first to join Beca on the steps and how she didn’t seem to be minding the close proximity to the brunette one bit. In fact the giant smile on the blondes face seemed to indicate just how much she was actually enjoying herself. 

After about thirty minutes of sun kissed silence Beca began to get antsy, the closeness of the blonde and the light buzz from the drinks was starting to make her a little uncomfortable, she needed to get up and move around.

“Anyone interested in actually swimming? Or I have a volleyball net that I can set up in like five minute, it just snaps right into the sides of the pool if anyone wants to play.” Beca said, looking forward to showing Stacie how much she had improved athletically since high school. 

“You really want to get your ass kicked in front of strangers shortie?” Stacie asked laughing as she remembered how bad Beca used to be at anything even remotely athletic.

“Well we aren’t really strangers anymore are we guys?” Beca asked with a shrug as she looked to Chloe and Aubrey.

“Nope, definitely not strangers,” Aubrey replied as she gave Beca an admiring look causing the brunette to blush and look away. 

“Oh yes please, I love volleyball!” Chloe exclaimed, excitedly wiggling in her spot.

Beca got up and the other three women were right behind her as she went about gathering up the equipment needed for the volleyball game. 

Beca wasn’t exaggerating when she said she could have it all set up in five minutes, and they were quickly divided into teams. Beca and Stacie versus Chloe and Aubrey. The losers agreeing to buy dinner for the winners at the restaurant of their choosing that evening.

“Okay since this is obviously not a real game being two on two and all, we need to make our own rules.” Beca said as she twirled the ball around in her hands.

“Well obviously anything that goes in the deep end or out of the pool is out, and do we need spiking rules to protect the short one?” Aubrey asked Stacie pointing towards Beca and laughing at her offended face.

“Oh so blondie has jokes? Okay.” Beca rolled her eyes sarcastically at Aubrey. “You know if you want to use my shortness as an excuse because you suck, that’s okay, we’re all friends here.”

Stacie and Chloe started laughing loudly and calling Aubrey out which made Beca smile triumphantly.

“Whatever Beca, we’ll see how cocky you are tonight when you are buying my dinner.” Aubrey said as she got in her position on the opposite side of the net.

And with that the game was underway.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr


End file.
